1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a user tailored service; and, more particularly, to a method and a system for providing a user tailored service using a social network service, which detect purchase tendencies of customers through credit card transaction information, configure a social network in real time using call histories of customers, and provide a user-tailored service using a social network service for selectively sharing purchase information of customers through the social network.
2. Description of Related Art
A social network service is a service that enables users to share information or opinions with others who have a social relationship. Individuals have such social relationship may be friends, family members, and colleagues.
Many studies have been made on technologies for providing advertisements to users or recommending specific products to consumers. That is, purchase preferences of consumers have been predicted using their purchase histories. Based on the predicted purchase preferences of consumers, advertisements were provided to the consumers, and specific products were recommended to consumers who are likely to respond.
Related technologies have used network based systems, such as central storage systems or databases, to collect the purchase histories of consumers. Accordingly, it has taken a comparative long time to collect the related information. It has been difficult to obtain accurate information of purchasers due to security restrictions and storage capacity limitations. Furthermore, specific systems have been required to collect the purchase histories of consumers or there have been many restrictions in obtaining the purchase histories.
Potentially, a consumer's purchasing tendencies could influence others in his or her social network by providing a user tailored service such as product advertisements or recommendations to consumers. A consumer has a predetermined social relationship with others in his or her social network.
Technologies already in use have provided a user-tailored service only based on an individual's purchase tendency. Other consumer's purchasing tendencies have not been reflected in providing a user tailored service. Although others purchase tendencies were reflected in providing the user tailored service, a social relationship between one and others has not been considered.
Moreover, most of the technologies for providing a user tailored service have required a centralized system. That is a central storage system has been required to collect and manage user information, or user information has been collected and managed through the internet. Therefore, many problems have arisen in data security and personal privacy protection.